


An Unstoppable Force meets an Unmovable Object

by IceJazzElleth



Category: DCU (Comics), Doctor Fate (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceJazzElleth/pseuds/IceJazzElleth
Summary: Some missions are easy. Others can be particularly difficult as one Captain Harold Jordan finds out when sent on a mission to rescue some archaeologists from a war zone. A strange red haired woman named Dr Inza Nelson seems less than grateful to be rescued and more of an annoyance than is really necessary.Canon adhered to and very little superheroing, focusing mainly on characters meeting in their 'civilian' or in Hal's case 'military' guises.
Relationships: Inza Nelson/Kent Nelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	An Unstoppable Force meets an Unmovable Object

Working in the Air Force, Captain Hal Jordan (also known as Green Lantern 2814.1) was used to all sorts of jobs that needed doing. From going to war and covert missions to emergency aid and rescue. This mission was meant to be easy.

Emphasis on meant.

A war had been declared in Bialya and a group of American archaeologists had been caught out. There was no way for them to get to safety and there were fears that they might be captured and used as bargaining chips. So Hal had been sent in to fly in without being detected and collect the archaeologists and bring them back to safety.

He’d got in fine. That was no problem for him.

The stubborn red head was.

She wasn’t even facing him as she argued, busy taking measurements (struggling with only herself as the rest of the team had only been too eager to board the plane) and sketching on a pad. She was covered in dirt and grime, skin dark from her excavation under the desert sun.

“Look, I can’t leave. My work is far more important. You can go with the others.” She said to him, pencil lightly tracing on the paper.

“Ma’am, I can’t leave you behind, my orders were very clear.” Hal said, forcing his voice to remain calm and reasonable, despite the ridiculousness of her standpoint.

“It’s my decision to stay. No one could fault you.”

“It’s my job, Ma’am. To retrieve all of you.”

“Well I’m not going.” She moved, taking a tape measure to a stone from a set tape measure that she was taking measurements from, measured the stone and then went back to her drawing.

“I can’t leave without you.” It would be the simplest solution. But his briefing was clear. Rescue all the archaeologists. They couldn’t allow one hostage to fall into enemy hands. That meant he had to get this archaeologist on board.

“It seems we’re at an impasse. Why don’t you go and take the others back to safety and then we can continue this invigorating debate.” She suggested.

“Ma’am, that’s not possible.”

“Call me Dr Nelson. Or Inza. Ma’am just sounds way too formal. And makes me feel old.”

“Dr Nelson, I understand that you want to continue doing your work, but don’t you think our lives are more important?” Hal suggested.

She glanced up at him for the first time, bright emerald eyes looking at him.

“That’s why you and the others should leave. But I’m staying here. This site, if it gets destroyed, it’s gone. By excavating it, at least we can document it. Future generations can look at our records and know what was here.”

“But there’s only one of you, Dr Nelson. And no way to document you for future generations.” Hal pointed out. She leaned back, looking over her drawing.

“This site is potentially very important. I can’t just leave it. Not with a war breaking out. How long before it becomes a target and we have nothing left?”

“That’s not really my area.” Hal pointed out.

“Well, it is mine. This is what I’ve trained for. So I’m going to stay here and document it.”

“Dr Nelson, if you won’t come willingly, I’ll have to move you.” Hal said pointedly. This was risking all their lives and her stubbornness was just not relenting. Her lips pressed together and her brow furrowed deeply as she considered him.

His ring beeped.

Hal tried not to wear his ring while out for the Air Force. Avoid distractions and decrease the chances of someone connection him with his superhero identity. But there was a security in being Green Lantern when it came to diplomatic situations. When he wore the costume, he could claim he should not be considered an American citizen and avoid escalating conflict. He felt at a push he could pull off Green Lantern rescuing everyone without compromising his identity.

**_Unknown exterior force attempting to alter wielder’s thought process successfully avoided._ **

Hal glanced down at his ring at this information and then scanned the horizon. The desert stretched out for miles below the small hill they stood on and there was no sign of anyone in the immediate area. The last radio call had said there were no patrols in the area. Supervillains could get in fast but surely his ring would have alerted him.

The archaeologist was watching him with an intent gaze. She then blinked and went straight back to her drawing.

“This is evidence of an early Chalcolithic settlement. Field excavation has revealed early pottery. What we’re standing on… it’s a Tell. The hill is entirely man made, built out of consecutive buildings. We’ve only reached the second first layer. It’s early Iron Age. So that’s barely scratching the surface. This excavation could help us understand more about early civilisation, the development of metal working. If we’re lucky, we may get evidence dating back to the Neolithic. That’s around the time that farming and cultivation began.”

She was taking more measurements with a determined focus.

Hal watched her. She was the only being out here that he could see (other than the archaeologists already safely loaded onto his plane). But she was very human. She seemed only to be interested in her work. But he knew better than to take things at face value. He approached more cautiously.

“You can’t excavate this by yourself, Dr Nelson.” He said, moving to take a seat.

“Not there!” She near shouted, shooting him a glare. He got up from the stone he had been able to sit on and went to a wall.

“No, that’s a bulk. It could collapse.”

He rolled his eyes and went next to her. She glowered but let him sit on the ground.

“Dr Nelson, there’s no way you can do this alone. You’ll draw attention to the site by working here and if you get captured, you could be used as a bargaining chip. Don’t you have a family who would worry about you?” He tried.

She made a small noise of disinterest.

“I have a husband. But he won’t worry. Probably.” She said.

“Doesn’t he care about you?” Hal asked, wondering if this was the route of her problem.

She laughed.

“Oh no! He’s lovely! But he knows I can look after myself.”

“In a war zone?” Hal pointed out. She glanced at him with an unconcerned face.

“Yes. He knows I’ll come to no harm.” There was a strange certainty in her voice.

Nelson… He’d been giving a briefing about those leading the excavation. She was one of them. Not associated with the university leading the dig but an expert in the field. He hadn’t thought more about the name but now with the apparent telepathic influence and her assuredness in her own safety, he wondered. There were a fair few archaeologists in the League or other hero groups. And a fair few villains who had influences that would make them nice in their secret identities but likely to try and take action like telepathic commands when villains.

None of the League and it’s villains came to mind. The Justice Society had a Kent Nelson but this woman did not seem like someone who would suit the reserved and straight laced JSAer. Not to mention the fact she looked about fifty and Kent was eternally 25 due to being Doctor Fate.

“What about parents?”

“They died years ago.” Inza said.

“Friends.”

“I don’t have any.” She answered, pushing the hair out of her face as she moved to pick up a mattock and continue her work.

“Uh… is that the right tool?” Hal asked. She paused in her work, rolling her eyes.

“This isn’t soft soil, Captain Jordan. Mattock the hard earth. Then we can use the trowel to sort through the delicate stuff. This is a room. I’ve finished the drawing. We’re about to go down a context.”

“We’re about to head back to America.” He pointed out.

She put her hands on her hips, resting the mattock against her leg.

“You are.”

The ring beeped again.

“Are you doing that?” Hal decided to be forward.

“Doing what?” She asked.

Hal glanced around. They were still alone. He did not think he had misplaced his assessment that she was the source of whatever was trying to influence him. But she looked so innocuous. 

“Dr Nelson, we’re leaving now. You can chose to come willingly or not. But we’re going.”

She stood, all 5 foot and 7 inches, staring up at him with a calculating expression. She was planning something. Just as he was about to make a move to force her into the plane, she gave a nod.

“Fine. I’ll come with you.”

She said it in a way that implied she thought he should be grateful that she had given him permission to probably save her life. Hal rolled his eyes.

“Plane’s this way.” He said, gesturing behind him as she headed in the opposite direction.

“Just got to get my stuff. I didn’t pack” Hal followed, wordlessly taking items as she started to become overburdened with equipment. She was quick though, pulling things together, getting a tarp and covering the site. She placed rocks to hold it down.

“Protect it from the elements. We had time to cover all of that.” She said, gesturing to a spot of ground. It had more sand and stones.

“The situation changed quiet rapidly.” Hal conceded. Now she was complying, he could allow a bit more sympathy in his voice for her, even if he was keeping an eye on the horizon.

She pulled a bag out of the solitary tent and collapsed it in record speed, packing and hoisting it onto her shoulder.

“Right, packed.” She said, moving off towards the plane.

Once she had settled in, they could take off. Hal tried not to complain about the annoying woman to his co-pilot as they successfully exited Bialyan air space.

* * *

Dr Inza Nelson sat thoughtfully in the hold of the plane, fingers rapping on her thigh. She was under no illusion that she would have been in any danger. Kent had the gift of foresight and would have rescued her if something had gone wrong. But it was clear that the pilot would not leave. Despite her attempts and convincing him with magic to accept that she’d be fine.

Sitting in the hold was tiresome. She’d tried reading but it was dark and uncomfortable. And she was agitated from being unceremoniously removed from her work. It had been ten minutes since take off and she was already bored.

Getting up, Inza decided she would go and chat with that pilot. The door to the cockpit might have been locked. But when she had gotten onboard she had increased the probability that they wouldn’t think to lock it. It was a simple magic that a non magic user could access. And she had spent enough time in the Tower of Fate to be able to be stronger than most. She opened the door and they started.

“Careful.” Inza advised, closing the door behind her.

“You shouldn’t be up here, ma’am.” Said the co-pilot.

“No, I should be down there excavating.” She pointed out.

“She’s a difficult one. Dr Nelson, we’re busy flying a plane. You can wait in the hold.” Jordan said. Inza sighed and leaned against the wall, looking out at the sky. This view was better when wrapped in Kent’s arms as he took her along on one of his missions. Not that they’d done that so much since they had gotten married. So many years were spent in the Tower.

Friends gone because when they were in their sixties, she still looked young. Not that Inza had told Kent that she had no one left. He was stressed as it was, burdened by Fate. This invitation to go on a dig had been a welcome distraction. Kent and Inza had re-established themselves in the 50s, so she was only meant to be fifty years old as opposed to seventy and Kent had cast a glamour to give her the ‘right’ age.

“She’s not going Highball.” Said the co-pilot.

“Highball?” Inza asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you were called Captain Jordan.”

“It’s my call sign.”

“Why do you need a call sign. You’ve got a name.”

“Just go back to the hold.”

“Maybe.” Inza grinned and turned back to watching the sky. If he got to invade her archaeological site, she was going to invade his pilot life.

“Do you both fly the plane at the same time? That’s got to be difficult.” She said.

“One flies, the other reads instruments and relieves the other when they need a break.” The Co-Pilot said.

“But not all planes need a co-pilot.”

“Stop asking questions and leave the cock pit.”

“Hm.” She hummed, looking at the equipment. She could not make heads of tales of it. “How long is it until we land in America?”

“We’re not flying straight to America. We’re going to an American Air Base in Europe. You’ll then be transferred to a different flight.”

“Why?”

“We need to sleep.”

“Oh, you’re tired!” Perhaps that was why they were so annoyed.

“No. There’s just a limit to how much time you can spend flying.”

“Why didn’t they send someone from the Air base then?”

“Because they needed a plane capable of carrying all of you civilians. And a pilot who could get it in unnoticed.”

“Makes sense.”

“Are you going to leave now?”

“Nope.”

“You could get into trouble.”

OK, she was starting to irritate them. She could hear it in his tone. Perhaps not the best move.

“How long before we get picked up for the last leg?”

“You’re staying overnight in a hotel. It’s a private charter that’ll take you the last leg.”

“And you have to stay in the barracks?”

“Why are you interested?”

“I like to know things. It’s why I’m an academic.”

“Just… go back to the hold.”

Inza considered the co-pilot. He wasn’t doing much. She planted the suggestion that if it were safe to do so, he might enjoy stretching his legs to check on the archaeologists.

“I’m going to check on the others, make sure they aren’t causing mischief.” The man said, getting up and heading out.

“Wait, what?” Jordan said, but the man had left. Inza slipped into his seat.

“Look, Nelson. I don’t know what you’re doing but-”

“This was my first excavation in years.” She interrupted. “My husband has a difficult life. I have to be there for him. So I stopped working. This was meant to be a month outside. Free.” It was easier to talk to a stranger. Her friends were dead. The only people left to her were Kent and his JSA colleagues.

“Your husband keeps you locked up?” There was a note of concern and perhaps panic on his voice at that. Inza felt touched.

“No. Its my decision.” _I think_. She read enough about magical manipulation. She’d tried today. Not that she’d think Kent would do that to her. He was the sweetest sweet heart. But Nabu… He was manipulative and clingy. Once before she had been merged into Doctor Fate. It had consumed her, erased her as she was part of them and for a while she had accepted Fate as part of their lives. Until she realised that’s what Nabu wanted her to think. That was how he wanted her to feel. Just like he kept Kent wrapped around his finger.

“You don’t sound certain. What does that instrument say.” He gestured and Inza gave the reading.

“There’s… a friend of my husband. I’m concerned about their friendship. I think this friend is manipulative. But… it’s wrong to ask my husband to choose between us. And I’m scared of what he’d answer.” Nabu had raised Kent. Kent was dedicated to his work.

She read out another reading for Hal.

“You should talk to your husband.” Hal advised. “Face the problem. There’s no point running.”

“I tried that once. It… wasn’t great for our marriage.” Not with Vernon Copeland exerting his influence on her. Making her feel wanted. The shame of her near affair would never leave her. Not frozen at 25 as she was.

“What happened?”

“I wasn’t a great person.”

There was a pause.

“You wouldn’t be talking to me if you don’t have concerns, Dr Nelson.” The pilot said. Inza sighed.

“It’s just nice to talk to someone who doesn’t know you.”

“You really shouldn’t be in the cockpit.”

“I know.”

They flew in companionable silence and when the co-pilot returned, Inza hoped out of the seat and headed back to the hold. Perhaps she should try and talk to Kent about the difficulties she faced as the wife to Fate.

* * *

They landed at the airbase and Hal helped the archaeologists unload their gear. He had thought on Dr Nelson’s words and had decided that perhaps he had been wrong about her having powers. If she could manipulate people, surely she wouldn’t have the problems she described. He was uncertain on whatever situation she was in, but she had told him she had no friends and was near stuck inside. It was clear she loved her husband but that did not necessarily mean he was a good character.

He’d offer her his number. In case she needed support.

Inza hefted her bags over her shoulders, watching the other younger archaeologists. They were technically under her care. She was feeling a bit better about going back. She’d talk to Kent. Try to get him out of Nabu’s sway. Maybe they could go on a holiday and after a week of not being Doctor Fate, Kent would realise how ridiculous the whole thing was and they could have a normal life. No magical towers. Just living in a house and being part of society.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a voice behind her.

“Hello dear.”

“Kent!” Inza exclaimed, rushing to her husband and giving him a kiss. He had glamoured himself to look fifty but was just as handsome. He wrapped her in a hug and returned the kiss.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, looking up at him.

“I heard that they were pulling you out of Bialya. I spoke with a few friends and they got me permission to come pick you up. Thought we might go for a small holiday. Considering your excavation was cancelled. I know how much you were looking forward to it.”

“Ooh. A romantic week in Venice, perhaps?” Inza said, running her hands through Kent’s hair as she stood on tip toes. “Perhaps a bit longer.” She suggested, lowering her voice.

“She _is_ your wife!” The voice interrupted their quiet world, Kent and Inza both turning to look at Hal who was staring at them.

“Jordan.” Kent said, amusement in his tone.

“She… wait...” His eyes were going between them.

“But she’s such a pain in the backside. How is she your wife? And you said your husband had an abusive friend and kept you inside!” He glanced between them, trying to put together all the joins that didn’t match up.

“Abusive friend?” Kent raised an eyebrow. Inza wrinkled her nose.

“Nabu is and you know it.” She pointed out.

“Ah.” Kent said. “You are free to leave the Tower. I do keep telling you this.”

“Yes. But you keep coming back all injured and beaten because of Nabu. So I have to be there for you.” 

Hal felt that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut as what had been a rather sweet lover’s reunion was becoming a quarrel.

At least he was getting a clearer picture of the situation. Nabu was the thing that powered the helmet. An Order being of some sort. He didn’t pay too much attention to all the details behind heroes but it was worth having a brief idea. And Alan had mentioned it once or twice.

But this… these types of arguments… this was why he didn’t trust settling down and commitment. They had been all lovey dovey and now they were in the heat of an argument.

“Yes, because Nabu knows what’s best.” Inza said sarcastically.

Kent pinched his nose.

“Inza, this is not the time or place for this.” He pointed out.

“Then when is, Kent?”

“Not now.” He sighed, waving a dismissive hand at Inza. “Later. I promise.” He added quickly as she grew red in the face. They shared a look and then Inza deflated, giving a nod.

“Later.” She agreed. She glanced at Hal. Then down to his hand and ring.

“So he is a su… friend of Alan’s?” Inza said, remembering just in time that they were somewhat public due to the glanced shot in her direction.

“Yes, he is.” Kent answered.

“I did not think you’d marry someone like her.” Hal said, glancing between the two. And when did Kent age?

“Has she been much of a bother?” Kent asked, looking fondly down at Inza. She gave him an innocent face and then shot a warning glance at Hal.

“I’ve been a perfect angel.” She answered. It was strange how quickly they had gone from arguing, back to this.

“Something like that..” Hal said in a light tone before he cast a glance around and then lowered his voice. “So it was you who tried to influence me.”

“Inza.” Kent chided.

“I knew if I was in any real danger you would have saved me.” Inza shrugged

“Our skills aren’t to be used lightly.” Kent said softly. She wrinkled her nose.

“Jordan!” A man shouted, and Hal looked up.

“Sorry, my fault. Jordan’s a mutual friend. I had not expected to see him.” Kent said, stepping forward to talk to the man.

Hal looked down at Inza.

“So you’re really his wife?”

“So your really the new guy that Alan keeps complaining about?” She countered.

Hal sighed.

“He thinks I’m irresponsible.”

“Put lightly.” Inza teased.

“How did Kent end up with someone like you? He’s so polite.”

“I’m charming.” Inza said, picking up her stuff as Kent came over to them.

“You’ve got the night off, if you’d like to share dinner with Inza and myself. I’m paying. It’s the least I can do to repay you for dealing with Inza.” Kent said, giving her a small shove. She grinned but leaned against him. Kent placed an arm over them.

“You’re paying?” Hal asked. Whatever it was, it had to be better than the grub he could get around here.

“I’m paying.” Inza argued. “After all, if you are apologising to Hal for having to deal with awesome me, I should get the honour of the bill.”

“We can discuss it later.” Kent suggested.

“I’m paying.” Inza said. “Besides, it comes out of our shared account.” Kent sighed.

“If it’ll make you happy dear.”

* * *

The meal turned out to be quiet delightful as Kent teleported them to a small rustic village where they could watch the sun set over the mountains as they dinned in the local taverna. Hal discovered that Kent and Inza still did look twenty and took great offence when it was suggested that he might be the grandparent of the couple. Inza suggested they give him some glamour to hide the grey streaks and Hal learnt to get used to her teasing. They formed an unusual friendship and made sure to call in on each other.

In a couple of years, after some mishaps, Inza would eventually become Doctor Fate and share the mantle with her husband. Not long after that, Hal would fall to fear and become Parallax. A consequence of his attempt to rewrite the universe was that Extant parted the Nelsons from the helmet. Without the magic of Nabu, the two aged rapidly and passed away. Eventually Hal would be free of Parallax’s influences and return to his work as a Green Lantern.

While Hal would not speak to Inza again, when injured with low charge on a hostile planet, he would meet an aspect of Kent, sent forward in time to know better of the future.

Hal would argue with Kent that he should return to the past and save himself and Inza rather than use the last of his power to save Hal.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Brave and the Bold comics in the early 2010s, issue 30 has Kent Nelson and Hal meet. It has Kent from the 1987 travel forward in time to see what the future has in store for him. He meets Hal in the present day and they have a discussion. Kent knows Hal well enough to expect Hal to have word on whether or not Inza is alive or not when Hal reveals Kent has died and Hal seems genuinely sad that both have passed on. It seems to imply that they may have once been close (and you get some beautiful dichotomy between Fate and Free Will which suggests that they would have been an interesting team) and I thought I might explore it a bit more. Especially as Hal and Inza are my favourite DC characters. I also wanted to write something fun for these two and the idea of Hal in the Air Force having to save a stubborn archaeologist Inza popped into my head.
> 
> Kent was the first Doctor Fate and he married Inza, a fiery character. While they are often seen as a perfect couple and can be very sweet and devoted to each other, Kent's work as Doctor Fate did cause a lot of friction. Their relationship actually is not shown to be the healthiest with Kent neglecting Inza and Inza nearly having an affair and worryingly hitting Kent quiet a number of times. Going into the '90s, their relationship becomes healthier when Inza gets the mantle. The late 80s were especially on the rocks for them both though. 
> 
> This is set around those times (post '87 where Inza does nearly cheat on Kent) and so only about five years before Hal becomes Parallax. Canon wise, I don't think its likely Hal was in the Air Force this time as it was early during his career and post his time as Spectre, when he returned to life. But he did bounce around jobs, so it's not out of the realms of possibilities. The grey streaks in Hal's hair were originally linked with ageing existing in comics (which the Nelsons don't get because magic) but have later been retconned into Parallax influence.
> 
> It is also true that Kent and Inza lost the ability to become Doctor Fate during the events of Zero Hour. There's a kind of tragedy in that when Kent asks Hal how they died, Hal says that Kent and Inza suddenly started ageing but no one knew why the magic had failed. Hal ended up pinning his hopes on it being that because Kent sent an aspect of himself forward, that loosing a part of himself weakened his magic. Perhaps no one told Hal the full details behind their ageing but I like to think he knows that the evidence suggests Extant's involvement and there's a part of him in denial over it because there were friends. I'm just here for friendship between the Nelsons and Hal.
> 
> Hope you've all enjoyed the story and my rambling notes on characters. I just love them all and want to share my passion with you guys.


End file.
